Alls Fair in Love and War
by Linjay
Summary: Freya's name means Love, Beauty and War. She is Jack's aunt who comes to stay Freya like most ends up meeting the Autobots. But the problem was no one knew where she had been for the past four years funny thing is she already knew about the Autobots.OC/OP
1. Chapter 1

**[Okay I have wanted to do this Fanfiction for a while; I am hoping you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it! It all begins to take place just near the end of episode two! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, even a short review saying if you liked it or not would be great. And I would also like to thank my beta reader:** **Mercedes Wolfcry****]  
><strong>  
>Jack eyes widened when he saw the headlights and heard the familiar engine approach the driveway. Arcee whipped around and saw the car just beginning to turn into the driveway, she transformed her hands into cannons. "'Cons!" Arcee exclaimed.<p>

Jack began to jog towards the car. "No Mom!" Jack completely ignored Arcee in fear that his mom saw Arcee's true form. Jack's mother stepped of her car looking at him in amazement.

"Jack?" She called out, wide eyed closing the car door gently as he ran over to her.

"Mom!" Jack chuckled out nervously. "Don't freak I can explain!" He said, which was a complete lie if she had seen Arcee, he wouldn't know where to begin.

Jack's mother suddenly frowned placing her hands on her hips. "Can you?" She said in the motherly tone that pretty much said I-don't-believe-that. She stomped over towards the motorcycle that now sat in the garage. June turned towards Jack. "Jackson Darby, we have talked about this!" June exclaimed, in complete mother mode, placing her hands in front of her.

Jack let out a sigh of relief on the inside. "Yeah I know," He began to walk back over to her, "and-"

"You don't know," June cut Jack off giving him a hard glare meeting Jack halfway. "I worry about you enough when you're not here," June placed a hand on her sons shoulder before taking it off again, "now I have to worry about you driving a motorcycle?" June had a worried glint in her eye.

Jack sighed and walked over to the motorcycle. "I'm 16, I can't be riding a ten speed forever." June looked at the blue bike in consideration before frowning and looking at Jack suspiciously.

"How did you even afford this?" June gestured to the bike hiding the smirk trying to crawl onto her face, in some attempt of busting her son. So he couldn't leave the house.

"Erm…" Jack started trying to piece a quick story together. "It's used! It's abused really. Needs a ton of repairs really," Jack began to walk over to where his helmet sat. "But…" Jack sighed. "The point is I may have been a kid when I bought this," Jack placed a hand on his helmet before turning to his mom. "But I'm not anymore, and you're always telling me to make responsible choices!" Jack pointed out. "Well I chose her!" He walked over to Arcee and placed a hand on her. "And I will be responsible, I promise!" Jack watched as his mom smirked.

"Her?" June battered her eyelashes at Jack in mocking way before shaking her head. "I didn't think you would be bringing home girls just yet." June teased Jack as he scratched the back of his head.

"I like to think she brought me." Jack sighed and looked Arcce over.

June sighed realizing Jack had made his points. "Well… I am glad you now have a reason to wear your helmet." June pointed her finger in Jack's face. "Every single time you ride!" June retracted her finger now looking a little hopeful and began to walk to the door that lead to the inside of the house. "You will take me for a spin every once and a while?"

"We'll see…" Jack trailed off looking back at Arcee. "She's kinda temperamental." Jack finished switching off the light and closing the door. He then watched his mom stop dead in her walking. "Mom?" After that June bolted towards the kitchen looking through the cupboards and fridge. "Mom? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Your aunt Freya is coming! And I need to cook dinner! Oh my god! I can't believe I forgot!" June pulled out some steaks from the fridge and a fry pan from a cupboard and began cooking the steaks with some spices and herbs.

"Whoa! Hold up! Aunt Freya is coming?" Jack raised his hands; June stopped and looked at Jack in shock covering her mouth.

"Shoot! It was meant to be a surprise!" June went to the fridge and grabbed out some already made salad that was in a packet, finding some plates and dividing the same amount of portion for everyone. "But in answer to your question; yes Freya is coming!" June said flipping the steaks.

Jack sighed letting out his shock and placing a hand on his forehead. "Wow, we haven't seen her in like 4 years!" Jack exclaimed, and jumped when he heard knocking at the front door.

"Go get it Jack quickly!" June exclaimed, excitement shining in her eyes; Jack nodded and walked quickly over to the door. He swung it open to reveal a woman with golden blonde hair that reached past her shoulder blades; she had blue eyes and high cheekbones lightly dusted pink. "Aunt Freya!" Jack exclaimed with a smile.

"Hello Jackson," Freya greeted. "You don't look that surprised to see me I guess your mother spilled the beans, huh?" Jack chuckled at how his aunt could figure out what happened so quickly. Jack held out his hand. "Jackson Darby you know I am a hugger!" Freya opened her arms and Jack rolled his eyes but hugged her anyway. "Now where is that mother of yours? In the kitchen cooking I'm guessing? The forgetful thing most likely forgot I was coming!" Freya gave Jack a soft smile.

"Yep that's mom!" Jack chuckled; he frowned as he watched his aunt go back to her car, which was a very light blue mini cooper. Freya opened the back doors and reached in but when she pulled back she revealed a ragdoll cat. "You're still into cats, huh?"

Freya jogged back to the house and placed the cat on the floor. "Yup that is Roswell," Her eyes glinted with happiness. "Oh Jack I would give you the whole Auntie chat about how big you've gotten. But I would love to see my big sister!" Freya walked past Jack, and saw June placing another plate on the table. Freya snuck up behind her in dead silence. "Boo!" Freya quickly wrapped her arms around her sister.

June squealed in surprise, June was not expecting her sister to jump onto her like old times. "Get off me you fatty!" Freya released June when she heard the surrender call, when June turned around to face her Freya was smirking broadly.

"I wasn't the one who got fat…" Freya mumbled pocking her sister in the abdomen. June playfully slapped Freya's arm away with a mocking hurt look. "And you should be use to me jumping on your back! If you remembered I was coming, you know me for stealth!" Freya placed her hands on her curved hips smirking.

"I know! Just eat and you might gain some healthy weight!" June playfully snapped back. Jack had come in just after Freya and watched his mom and aunt bicker; he found it highly amusing that his mom and aunt fought like children still. Well from the stories he heard from his mother, apparently they fought like, how Jack would put it now. Autobots and Decepticons, but when they got older it turned to playful fights.

According to June that is, his aunt might have a different opinion.

"Come on Jack! You need to eat too! How are suppose to impress girls with muscle like that!" Freya smiled at Jack; he rolled his eyes.

"And I suppose you know from experience?" Jack tried to hide his smile acting serious, but Freya could see it and she kept the serious face instead. Her serious face freaked people out; she could talk from politics to sex with a straight face... if she wanted to.

"How do you think I got your mother and _me_ out of high school _alive?_" Freya lifted both her arms into an 'L' position and flexed her muscles. The two women giggled, Jack sighed knowing it was going to be a long... however long his aunt planned on staying while two girls were in the house. He sat down anyway and ate dinner along with the two girls.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Jack shot up out of bed when he heard the sound of an engine revving. When he realized it was Arcee he sprinted to the garage, ignoring the groaning Freya who had slept on the couch after eating dinner and watching a movie. Jack flung the door open like there was no tomorrow. He gave Arcee a hard glare.

"SHH! Are you Crazy? You'll wake up my mum _and_my aunt!" Jack scowled tiredly.

"Grab your helmet it's go time!" Arcee demanded. Rolling forward irritated, Arcee was not going to waste her day in a human's garage.

Jack dropped his head looking at the ground and groaned, he was tired from the day before and Arcee was ready for another day? Jack should have expected it considering the Autobots had been in war for a long time. But he never even considered it. "It's Saturday!" Jack finally spoke up again.

"You can watch cartoons with Bumblebee back at base." Arcee stated flatly, in a dead serious tone.

Jack scoffed. "Cartoons? I'm 16." Jack sighed and didn't make any further complaint leaning back and closing the door softly so he didn't wake his aunt. Only to hear Arcee call out behind him.

"And leave a note for your mom! She worries!" Jack shook his head in amusement and looked over to see his Aunt in a sitting position looking at him and holding her cat in her arms. He became stiff and wide eyed he couldn't tell if she was glaring or just really tired.

"Jack what are you doing? Trying to wake up the whole neighborhood?" Freya demanded tiredly as she began to stand up lazily and placed her cat on the floor. Who just jumped back up on the couch, curled up in a ball and fell back asleep. Rubbing her eyes and looked at Jack with squinted eyes, in a failed attempt trying to block out the sun.

"No I wasn't trying to wake anyone. I told mom last night that the bike needs a heap of repairs. And I am going out today; can you tell my mom I will be back soon?" Jack ran to his bedroom before he got an answer from his aunt. Freya fiddled with her hands, debating on whether she should tell June or not about what her son was doing, or make him stay and wait. Freya giggled at the thought of Jack throwing a tantrum on the floor not being able to go out. Freya heard the sounds of draws opening and closing in Jack's room. Jack stepped out of his room in the middle of an attempt to put his shirt on while heading to the door that lead into the garage.

"Alright Jack I will tell your mom!" Freya concluded Jack breathing a sigh of relief come from Jack. "But you know me you can never hide a secret from me! I am your Aunt! A relative!" Jack stopped dead at his aunt's words. Pulling the rest of his shirt on over his head and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "So there is a secret, huh?" Freya asked. Not taking her eyes off Jack as she reached into the fridge and pulling out a green apple.

"Huh? What? Oh, pfft! No! You just freak me out sometimes! No secret at all!" Jack then ran into the garage and started up his bike. Leaving Freya by herself, she smiled.

"It must be a girl." She whispered to herself taking a bite out of the apple.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Okay since you guys enjoyed the first chapter so much, and thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favourited! It means a lot to me and makes me write faster]**

Freya shuffled the red roses that sat in the vase; she had gone into town and bought her favorite flowers that day. She took a step back and examined them; they sat just in the living room on a table that was positioned in the corner of the room. Freya gave a soft smile at her flowers. A sound of front door opening caused Freya to quickly turn around to look at the intruder. It turned out to be Jack, but he had a distant look in his eyes.

"Jack?" She spoke up; Freya hadn't heard the sound of Jack's motorcycle. It also didn't explain why he walked though the front door. Jack jumped about three feet in the air; he had not expected his aunt to be there, he completely forgot about Freya. Considering he had just cut the Autobot's from his life. Jack looked over at Freya with his eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Aunt Freya," Jack relaxed slightly, his eyes became slightly distant again. Freya was concerned for Jack, he wasn't himself, and since Freya hadn't heard the bike she thought that had something to do with it.

"Jack where is your motorcycle?" Freya asked in calm voice with a soft frown covering her features. Jack's face turned to one of surprised, he hadn't planned for that question. "Did it break down or something?"

"Ah, yeah it broke down," Jack agreed with Freya's guess. "I am going to put my ten speed back together, so I will be in the garage." Jack left Freya and headed to the garage. Jack clicked a button that opened the garage. He wanted, no, needed the fresh night air to flow in.

Freya had followed Jack to the garage, but she stood at the door that was only slightly open, so he didn't know Freya was there. She watched him sit down at a stool and grab a wrench and one of his bike wheels. Just as he was getting started Freya heard a _very _powerful engine pull into the driveway. Freya looked at the driveway and gawked at the massive green monster truck. She watched as Jack looked over before turning back quickly.

Freya watched as Miko got out of the monstrous car which was Bulkhead, she was either Jack's age or slightly younger. Miko paused before closing the passenger door, and putting on the tinniest smile. "Now I understand why you had to rush home?" Freya noticed her accent and pinned her as either Japanese or Chinese. Freya noticed that Jack didn't turn to acknowledge the girl in her sisters' garage.

"Don't you have something more exciting to do Miko?" Jack replied after a pause of silence. Freya was tempted to reveal herself and give Jack a stern talking to. But she went against it; Jack could be told off later. Maybe this was the 'something' Jack had gone to do that day, Freya thought to herself.

Miko ignored the question and went on, she had prepared this speech while on the way to Jacks' place. "So this is where you hang, huh?" Miko looked in front of her and sighed. "Back home in Tokyo, I have loving parents, and two pure bred cats," Miko pulled out some sort of ornament from a box, "Chi-Chi and Dingdong. I went to the best school, took piano lessons since I was three." Miko paused only for a second, but it was enough time for Jack to say something. He wanted Miko to get to the point of why she was here, so then she could go home and he could live a normal life.

"How nice for you," Jack sighed as he spoke. Freya noticed sound of annoyance and disappointment in her nephews' voice.

Miko put the ornament back into the box and turned to Jack. "No how boring!" Miko crossed her arms over her chest in a protective way. Jack actually stopped what he was doing and turned his body slightly to look at Miko. "It wasn't me. Why do you think I jump at the chance to transfer here?" Miko explained, which made Jack scoff.

"To Jasper, Nevada?" Jack turned back to his bikes wheel. "The entertainment capital of the world?" Jack asked sarcastically which made Miko smile softly.

"Yeah, well, the brochure lied," Miko walked over to Jack and leaned on the table he was working at. "Piano lessons were starting to look pretty good infact," Miko tapped a finger against her cheek. Freya began to wonder if they were a couple. Miko leaned back to get a better look at Jack with a very serious face. "But then the last couple of days happened!" This information from this girl was making Freya very interested, she felt incredibly rude for eaves dropping. But it might help explain to her why Jack was acting funny.

Jack shook his head in frustration he was getting annoyed again. "Do you have a point?" Jack pretty much snapped. Freya told herself again about talking nicely to girls.

Miko leaned in close to Jack, who leaned away in response. "You bet," Miko's eyes looked somewhat hopeful, she really wanted to get through to Jack. "I saw what you did today. Freya strained to listen, because Miko had made her voice just above a whisper. "When you saved Raf, when you came to save me!" Freya was shocked. Her little scrawny nephew saved two people? Whatever it was from it was enough to move this girls' heart.

Jack frowned darted his eyes everywhere just o avoid eye contact with the girl in front of him, Jack started to speak as he picked up the bike wheel he had been working on. "I've been raised to be responsible," Freya was slightly confused, weren't most kids raised to be responsible? Freya thought to herself. "To my school work, to my mom, my job!" Jack listed off as he began to reattach the wheel to his bike.

Miko was getting frustrated herself Jack was so stubborn. Freya could _taste _the tense atmosphere that was how thick it was. "Dude! Here me out!" Jack didn't respond but Miko continued anyway. "You no fry cook you rockstar!" Miko formed both her hands into peace symbols and pushed them into the air, before dropping them back down again. Miko softened her voice and placed her hands on her hips. "Stop trying to pretend your normal Jack. You'll never fit in." Freya agreed one hundred percent on the. "You were born to do so much more."

"Thanks Miko but I think normal suits me fine," Freya was slightly happy when the girl gave a grunt and just left. Because her nephew needed a stern talking to, she may not be his mother but Freya was still family. She watched as Jack paused again and watched the girl leave, before continuing his work.

Freya decided to make her presence known. "Jackson Darby!"


	3. Chapter 3

**[Okay thank you to all who reviewed, faved and alerted. It means heaps to me :) I am on a major roll with this story I really enjoy writing this)**

June was worried; no she was worried and furious. That was what Freya could tell as she lazed back on the couch with her cat, Roswell, sitting comfortably in her lap. Freya observed as her sister paced from one side of the room to the other, mumbling some punishes she promised to make reality. Freya was thinking of ways to calm down her sister, Jack had gone that morning and still wasn't back. In all honesty Freya was slightly worried about Jack, but she knew she shouldn't be since she did it all the time. But June was the good child who didn't stay out to late hours, they did spend nights up so late talking about pointless thing, like their futures. That triggered a memory that made Freya.

"June!" Freya snapped in a highly amused tone, June stopped pacing and looked at her sister. Who had interrupted her in the middle of promising to ground Jack till the day she died. "Sit down right now." Freya watched as June thought over her little sisters command, before sighing and sitting down. June ran a hand over her face.

"What am I going to do with him Freya?" June asked worriedly, looking at Freya, who just gave her a cheeky smile before responding.

"You're going to do absolutely nothing." At Freya's answer, June actually choked on air.

"Come again?" June asked bewilderedly staring at her in disbelief. After all these years June had suspected that her little sister would have matured. At this point in time, that didn't seem to be the case.

"June, remember when we were younger and we were talking about our future's and if we were ever to have kids?" Freya waited for a response from June, who was going over her child hood memories but they were very blurry.

"Roughly." June said, recalling a time about talking of their futures.

"Well I remember it clearly," Freya started with a soft smile, "We vowed to become cool mom's. If we ever became one, which you did, and we promised we wouldn't be those worrywart mom's and let our kids have fun… But right now you're being a major worrywart." Freya joked lightly in attempt in clearing the tense atmosphere; Freya relaxed slightly as June chuckled.

"I remember now, you vowed never to have kids, and you're still living up to that." June chuckled at the memory again, and watched as her little sister's face lit up with a bright smile. "But I can't help but worry, he is pretty my everything now, so are you of coarse, but he is my flesh and blood… You understand right?" Freya let June get whatever was on her mind out; Freya smiled and pulled her sister into a hug, causing Roswell to leap off and give Freya an odd look before curling up at her feet.

"Jack is a responsible kid, he won't get into to much trouble." June leaned back again and studied her sister.

"Thanks for listening," June said, and Freya knew she meant it. She always did.

"If it makes you feel any better I can stalk him if you want…" Freya mused tapping a finger against her chin. But laughed when she felt a light slap on her arm. Both their heads snapped to the garage when they heard a loud engine enter it.

"Don't go crazy until he explains, he might of just been getting his bike back from a repair shop." Freya called to her sister, who was already going to the door. "And my offer still stands."

June twitched her lips into the tiniest smile before her face turned dead on serious. It seemed Jack was getting in a lot of trouble lately. Freya decided that her sister needed to handle this on her own and made the decision to go to her room, well the spare bedroom she was occupying. Roswell was sitting on the queen size bed, looking at her curiously swishing his tail side to side.

"Oh don't look at me like that, I am not a sticky beak," Roswell tilted his head slightly like he understood; Freya smirked at her obsession at talking to animals and random objects, Freya moved toward her suit case she had dragged inside earlier that day. "Alright I do eaves drop every now and then but I am not _that _bad…" Freya had a panicked look, and snapped her eyes back to the cat. "Am I?" Freya did this constantly, talking to her cat that is. Roswell just let out a meow and ran out of the room. "Some help you are." Freya mumbled before pulling out sweatpants and a singlet to change into for the night.

There was a light knock at Freya's door and she turned to see Jack who looked really worn out. "Take your motorcycle for a spin before you got home, huh?" Freya asked with a small smile, setting the chosen clothes on the bed and sitting down on it. Patting a space beside her for Jack to join her.

"I guess you could say that." Jack took the offered seat next to his aunt. Tapping a finger against his knee, as if he was trying to word out something.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Freya asked in concern, when she didn't get an answer straight away she only knew one thing that could _really _get his attention. "Did you loose your virginity or something?" Jack's eyes widened and looked at his aunt in pure shock and horror. Freya smirked at his reaction it was exactly what she wanted. "I am only joking Jack, I just want to know what's wrong? You can tell me anything."

Freya had a kind heart, and she was crazy at the same, and with that she lived by a motto she had once read somewhere that she could not remember. 'You can't grow old and wise, if you don't live young and crazy'. She may have not been the eldest between her and June but she was the tough one, no matter how much June wanted to be that. Freya was the one always looking out for family.

"It's okay if you don't want to, I am a girl after all you might not be-"

"-No it's okay! That's the reason I came to you…." Jack paused; it made Freya curious, Jack was trying to somehow get the time with the Autobots off his chest without actually revealing anything about them.

"Jack," Freya spoke softly, Jack looked at her. "I know you wish that your was father here now…" Freya stopped and took a breath. " But he's not, but you do have people who love you. Your mother and I know exactly what you're going through." Jack stared at his aunt who gave him a tap on his shoulder blade. "Now I want you to go think about what you're going to say before you come and confront me." Jack nodded and left Freya.

Freya honestly didn't understand why Jack had come to her for advise instead of his mother. The only reason Jack did was, his mother was a very serious person and if Jack tried to explain something to her that wasn't exactly logical, June would send his to some sort of psychiatrist. Where his aunt Freya sat there and listened most of the time, even if you stuttered. But the only thing she didn't accept was people who don't know what to say.

Freya sighed heavily as she ran a hand over her face, which had no wrinkles as of yet. She wanted to know what was bothering Jack, but he seemed very closed up on himself. She stopped him because it was obviously a secret, which was her reason to send him out and think. If he realized that it would have been foolish to tell his aunt about it.

She only hoped that Jack was okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**[Thank you all who reviewed! Those **_**really**_** get me writing. Any idea's you guys might have for this story are very welcomed! Another thank you to my beta reader: Mercedes Wolfcry I couldn't do this chapter at ALL without her! I would suggest you go read her story Grab It By The Horns. It's very well written and has a great story plot. I also want to say that I stopped this chapter short, sorry about that]**

Freya, Jack and June were all sitting at the kitchen table munching on their breakfast. Jack and June eating their breakfast tiredly. It was in the bloodline of the Darby family that _none_ of the Darby's were morning people. But in the Markie's family (Markie is June's maiden name), they were all very bright morning people. Of coarse June was the first one to break this chain. When June had come out of her bedroom looking like a zombie.

A _zombie _

Freya had already been up and when she saw her sister stumble out of her room, she actually _screamed_ successfully stepping on her cats tail, making Roswell yowl loudly. Which had Jack stumbling out of his room, in a half panicked, half asleep type fashion. Freya ended up sprawled on the floor laughing, as June glared at Freya and went to make herself a cup of coffee and some breakfast. Jack had been simply to tired to care and just flopped on the couch, half asleep.

As of now Jack and June were finally coming around to the land of the fully conscious. Freya leaned back in her seat and watched the other two eat, before getting bored of watching the zombie's eating breakfast. Freya almost _leapt _out of her seat; she grabbed her bowl before walking over to the sink. She almost laughed when June glared at her breakfast.

Freya stared outside at the street for a while; she never liked living in neighborhoods. Freya preferred isolation, but loved to interact with people at the same time. Freya placed her bowl in the sink, and rubbed a hand over her face, before turning to the dining table and leaning against the bench in a relaxed pose.

"So Jack," Freya waited before Jack seemed to register the words in his mind; he looked over to her in saying 'you-have-my-attention'. "It's a Saturday, what do you have planned?"

Jack inhaled reaching his hands towards the ceiling, when he heard his back pop he gave a satisfied sighed before answering. "Well I plan to go meet my friends and work on a science project." Jack slid out of his seat grabbing his plate that once had bacon and eggs on it, he walked towards Freya; who had the biggest grin on her face. "What?" Jack looked at his aunt with a raised eyebrow while placing his plate in the sink.

Freya dropped to her knees. "Please Jack! Please let me come! I know it's probably your escape but I love science!" Freya pleaded with the biggest eyes; June rolled her eyes about how childish her sister was being. Jack, on the other hand, was mentally slapping himself and having a _major _freak out on the inside. He had _completely_ forgot that his Aunt loved science. She had helped him with every science project he had ever had.

When she was here that is.

Jack had to think and think fast. He knew if she didn't come she would be heartbroken, but if she did she would find out the Autobots secret. Then the gears in his head seemed to click into place. "Um, let me just give them a quick call see if it's alright, for you to come along." It was the Autobots secret, not his, he had no say if she should come or not, he would love to tell his Mom about his alien friends, but no. So he was guessing they would say no about Freya as well.

Freya let out an excited squeal and jumped up, squeezing Jack in a tight hug. "That's all I can ask for Jack!" Jack groaned at the tightness of his Aunts' hug, which in response she snapped her arms back to her body. "Sorry Jack… Just go call your friends!" Jack sighed as he watched his Aunt practically skip back to the kitchen table and started yapping away to his Mom.

Jack made a beeline straight towards his room, where his mobile was. After he closed the door he shovelled around in the pants he wore yesterday. "Aha." He muttered to himself as if felt the familiar metal and plastic shape touched his hand. He clicked rapidly through his contacts before he found 'AB' and clicked it. The usually sound buzzed through the earpiece.

"Jack? What can we do for you?" When Jack heard Optimus voice he was extremely relieved.

"Uh, hi Optimus," Jack stuttered. He took in a deep breath. "I think I already know your answer to this. But, we're coming over to do our science projects. But my Aunt has always helped me do mine, and she is staying with us for a little while in a long time. So she wants to come with and help but of coarse that would mean revealing your secret to her." Jack waited a couple seconds, but nothing. "I know it's your secret, but my Mom is getting suspicious, and it would pretty much devastate my Aunt if she can't come. It's like a special thing just between her and me. "

Jack heard nothing but silence, then Optimus' voice finally came. "Jack, maybe it _is _best if this Aunt of yours' comes. If your mother is becoming suspicious, it would be good that your Aunt came here so you had someone else to support you."

Jack's mouth hang slack, he shook his head in disbelief. "Wait. Are you serious Optimus?" Jack heard a scoff in the background and knew it was Ratchet.

"Would he have said what he just said, if he didn't mean it?" Ratchet's voice carried the usually annoyed tone. "But Optimus are you sure? Another human? Why not just tell his mother if she is-"

"-I know Ratchet," Optimus cut in, "but from what Jack said, if his mother becomes suspicious, it could affect his safety. But Jack is there another reason why you would want your Aunt to know more than your mother?"

"Well Aunt Freya, she accepts things better... Erm, has an open mind so to speak."

"Understood. We will see you soon Jack and your Aunt. We will inform Arcee on this." Then the line went dead. Jack was still slightly shocked at Optimus response; at least he wouldn't have break his Aunt's heart now.

Freya sat at the table still, while June washed up the dishes. Freya had her eyes glued to Jack's door; she really didn't want to invade his personal life too much. But it was one of those things they _always_ did together. When she was here.

Jack finally exited his room, fully dressed for the day. Freya sat up straighter and looked at Jack expectantly. Freya felt like she was in school again awaiting her report card. Jack went over the list of things he need in his head. His helmet was in the garage he had the phony keys to Arcee in his pocket, his phone… what else? Something was missing. Jack looked around from where he stood with a frown then, his eyes fell on his aunt. He then remembered.

"Freya..." He watched as she tensed up waiting, thank god Optimus said it was okay. "You can come." The smile on his aunts' face, made him all the more grateful to Optimus for letting another in on their secret.

Freya walked over to Jack and squeezed him in a tight hug. "Thank you so much Jack! Come on lets hit the road!" Freya was heading to the garage, but Jack snapped his hand out and grabbed his Aunt by the arm. "Jack?" Freya was confused. Did he just play a sick joke on her and she couldn't come after all?

"You might want to get dressed."


	5. Chapter 5

**[Hey everybody! I hope you like the new chapter! Freya finally meets the Autobots! Took long enough, huh? I just want to quickly say that if this chapter goes weird in the middle, that it is my mother's fault she embarrassed me to death! I poster on FB saying:**

_**May you never steal, lie or cheat. However, if you must steal, steal away my sorrows and if you must lie, lie next to me for all of the nights of my life and it you must cheat, cheat death, because I couldn't live a day without you.**_

**Then my mother commented saying: **

_**Is that your wedding vows for you and Optimus? :)))**_

**Anyways, again hope you guys enjoy the chappy! And as always thanks you: Mercedes Wolfcry, for being an amazing beta.]**

Freya had gotten dressed faster then Jack expected, and then to make matters more awkward she had walked in on him talking to Arcee. Lucky for him Arcee wasn't the one talking. Freya laughed at his shocked look and told him not to worry because she talked to anything and everything too. As of now, Freya was sitting on the back on Jack's motorcycle. She was trying to contain her excitement. But that excitement slowly started to die into confusion when they started to enter the desert part of Nevada. Even more confusion flooded her mind when he pulled over to the side of the road.

As Jack climbed off Arcee, he made sure he didn't whack his Aunt with his foot. Freya watched Jack, and kept the bike steady. "Jack, why did we stop?" Freya had a deep frown imprinted on her face.

Jack sighed, taking off his helmet and running a hand through his hair. "Freya, I gotta tell you, before we get there. My friends are kind of different…" Jack trailed off.

Freya rolled her eyes. "Jackson, as long as you are not hanging out with terrorists, drug dealers or any of them I am happy." Jack bit his lip in nervousness, which caused Freya to internally freak out. "Are you Jack? Cause otherwise I am going to have to your Mom then she will-"

"- No! No! They are not like that! Defiantly _not_! They are just… different. I just wanted to warn you before we got there." Freya sighed and placed her head in her hand.

"Alright Jack, fine, I don't care if they are 'different' as you put it… your grades matter. So lets get going!" Jack was back on the motorcycle before Freya could bug him some more, about not moving. Freya closed her eyes, just to enjoy the sensations of the wind blasting past her. When she felt a rather large bump, her eyes snapped open. They widened to the point that they looked like dinner plates. Jack had gone off road.

And was heading straight towards a rock wall!

She let out her, all so famous, horror girl scream, closing her eyes tight not wanted to see her death approaching any quicker then it was. Clutching to her dear nephew, who seemed just about flat out crazy, for her life. The rough terrain all of a sudden seemed to dip down slightly to a completely flat surface. Freya knew it! She was dead.

But… she didn't feel like it. She thought you were meant to feel at peace once you were dead. But Freya could still feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She slowly started to open her eyes, and saw gray, looking up she saw more gray. She looked forward; they seemed to be going through some sort of tunnel. Was this the tunnel that led you to the light?

That thought was quickly wiped, when she did not see in fact a white light, which you could look at. But what looked like an oversized computer. Freya took in so many deep breaths, that Jack thought she had enough oxygen to last a lifetime.

"What the hell Jack?" She slapped Jack over the head, Freya had tears had the brim of her eyes. It was a thing she feared. Dying. She had been close to it before; she wasn't going there again.

"I'm sorry Freya! But this is where my friends hang at. And the other way just makes you plain dizzy…" Jack shuddered. He hated the ground bridge, it still made him feel sick in his stomach when he used it, let alone just thinking about it.

Freya took in a breath again. "And where are these friends of yours?" Freya's heart was still pounding hard in her chest, her ears heart from the throbbing. Then, Freya stopped breathing, when she saw it. A rather large _robot_ of sorts that was red and white.

A _robot!_

"Ah, Jack. I see you're back. And I am taking a wild guess that is your aunt." This was not happening. No it couldn't be she had too much to eat and drink and she had fallen asleep on the couch again. Oh god! Do people even have dreams like this? Wait you don't think like that in a dream. You usually just accept all the crap that is happening.

Jack climbed off Arcce and headed over to the medic. "Yeah, Aunt Freya this is…" Jack paused looking at his aunt her eyes were wide, and was she turning… purple? "Aunt Freya! You have to breath!" Jack said in a panicked tone hitting her on the back. Freya blinked, took a deep breath through her nose, exhaled, did that over and over and counted to ten.

Freya looked at the floor. "Jack what is this?" Freya asked in a hushed voice, quiet enough that Freya hoped she hadn't offended the robot.

Jack heard it nonetheless. "These are the Autobots. They're the good guys… Um, I think Optimus could explain it better." Jack pointed to where Optimus was coming from the hall. Freya turned to look. But turned away quickly, bit her hand, and screamed into it. Freya stopped screaming when her throat began to hurt.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, Freya took in a breath and nodded. No longer trusting her voice. She swung her leg over the motorcycle stumbling off. She then fell backwards when it seemed to shift metal pieces and stand to be like the other robots.

"Freya Markie, am I correct?" Optimus began, when Freya gave sharp, short nod, he continued. "My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. Us Autobots have come to protect your planet from the Decepticons. Whose only intention is to take your world as their own, and to enslave the human race." Freya felt like the bones in her body were shaking at how deep his voice was. "But, unfortunately your nephew and a couple of others have stumbled into our war."

Freya looked over to Jack, with a soft frown on her face. All he gave her was a twitch of the lips. Jack was waiting nervously for Freya's reaction once it was set in. To his surprise she began pacing, muttering to herself. She finally stopped after a few minutes and looked at Jack a smile on her face.

"You were right Jack they are different." Jack grinned. If she made a joke it was definitely okay. "But, your motorcycle was a… alien being, all along?" Jack nodded in answer. "When are you planning on telling your mother?" That hit Jack hard.

"Well, the thing is, I am trying to keep her out of this as much as I can." Jack began explaining, he lifted his hands in showing of what he was trying to hide. "And if you know. You could give her the okay, about me going out all the time." Jack explained, Freya had a frown on her face.

"Jack I'm not going to be _living _with you guys, so I won't be around forever." Freya watched as a slightly sad look crossed Jack's face. He didn't want Aunt Freya to go. She was one of his closest relatives, besides his mom, that were close to him. Freya knew she couldn't leave again for so long now. "But…" She bit her lip before continuing, "I am planning on moving in around the area." Jack smiled, both obviously briefly forgetting about the three giants that stood around them.

Freya's attention was turned to the sound of engines, and was that loud rock music? She then saw the large green vehicle that she had seen just a couple of nights ago, also a bright yellow with black strips entered. Then the teenage girl, with the vaguely familiar face stepped out of the large green truck/car. After a few steps away from it, it transformed. Freya waited for a teenager to get out of the bright vehicle. But was shocked when a young boy got out no older then maybe twelve.

"Hey! Jack who is this? Is this you're auntie?" Miko asked as she approached Freya, who was now standing tall with pride. Ratchet grumbled something about the children and walked back to his area.

"Yes, I am Jack's aunt, Freya. You must be Miko, correct?" Jack stumbled back at his Aunt's formality, after Miko nodded in response. Jack went over to Freya and pocked her, which got her attention in a flash. "Is there something wrong, Jack?"

"Who _are _you?" Freya smirked at Jack's shocked face.

Freya placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "You haven't seen me dead serious before have you?" All Jack did as a response was shaking his head in 'no', which made Freya chuckle. "Love ya Jack. But lets get started on your science project!"


	6. Chapter 6

**[Um… Hello loyal readers. I am totally sorry for not updating sooner than I did. First off, I got into a big fight with my mum which she thought it would be okay to take my Frenzy –my laptop- away :( Plus I have exams coming up, and all the homework is studying, studying, and 'this is what will be on the exam' *****slams head on desk*****. Anyway without further a do I give you chapter 6!]**

"Okay so let me get this straight." Freya grunted as a bolt slipped between her greased fingers huffing out a breath of air in annoyance. "The Autobots are here to protect us from the Decepticons, who are on Earth to take energon resources. Energon is their life supply, like our water, food and blood? Since the Decepticons don't give a rats ass about us, they will try to get every resource they can, to dominate Earth, and to win the war between the Autobots and Decepticons."

Freya finished tightening the bolt on the motorcycle that Jack had ironically chose to do as his science project. Miko had decided to do it on the solar system, and Raf had chosen to do the old fashioned volcano.

"Am I correct?" Freya truly hoped she was correct since Jack had explained it to her three times already.

Just the relief on Jack's face gave her the answer. "Yes! That's it! Finally!" Jack exclaimed. Freya wiped the grease on her hands onto her jeans. She had a quick look around at the other children's projects; Miko seemed to be having fun painting the planets with Bulkhead holing it for her. Freya looked over to Raf who was adding something to his volcano, it was already smoking, and Freya had dealt with this herself when she was little.

"Raf! Stop! It's going to-" Freya didn't get to finish her sentence when the mini, non dangerous, volcano exploded sending smoke every where. The gruff voice of Ratchet reached every ones ears or audio receptors.

"Decepticons! We're under attack!" The sound and vibration of the giant footsteps pounded over towards where Raf's volcano exploded, as the smoke started to clear, everybody's figures became more visible.

Freya let out a small cough. "-Explode."

"It's no attack Ratchet," Raf let out a couple of coughs, in attempts to clear out the smoke for his lungs, "It's just my volcano." Raf let out another string of coughs, as Freya rubbed her eyes trying to get the sting out of them. "Was." Freya opened her eyes to see poor Raf's volcano sag down like a whole lot of goo. Causing her to give a small giggle.

Ratchet's face was a shocked one. "Hold still Bulkhead! Jupiter needs its red spot!" Miko exclaimed to Bulkhead, as if nothing had happened at all. When Miko held out the paintbrush it dripped the red paint on the floor making Miko flinch back. "Oopsie!"

Ratchet finally seemed to come back to reality and realized how wrong this situation was. "What in the _Allspark _is going on in here?" Ratchet exclaimed still slightly shocked.

"Our projects are due tomorrow." Jack explained calmly with a small shrug, Arcee turned back to Jack lifting up what should be the exhaust pipe.

"Maybe it needs one of these doo-hickies." Arcee said shoving the piece of metal that lay in her servo towards Jack, who placed his hand on his hip.

"You're a motorcycle Arcee." Freya resisted the urge to spit a 'thank you captain obvious' and let him continue not wanting to look immature. "Shouldn't you know how to build a motor cycle engine?"

"You're a human Jack, can you build me a small intestine?" Arcee snapped back playfully. Jack leaned back slightly at Arcee's comeback, it caused Freya to smile, in any race a women always wins a fight. Guys are always screwed.

"Well, you can't work on these projects in here! You're…" Ratchet seemed to struggle to find a reasonable excuse, one glance at Miko and he found one. "Making a mess!" Ratchet threw a hand into the air.

Raf almost looked sad. "But the science fair is a big part of or grade." Raf tried to reason with the grumpy bot. Freya remained quiet; she was just going to let the whole scene play out. Unless absolutely necessary.

Miko of coarse butted in. "Yeah!" Raf and Jack were slightly confused by Miko's enthusiasm for someone who doesn't do school work. "If Bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of our solar system-"

"Oh?" Ratchet cut off Miko rudely, making Freya glare at him, although he was bigger and frightened her slightly she was going to stick up for the children if necessary. "And what does Bulkhead know of your solar system? Or Bumblebee of your volcanoes? Or-"

"-Arcee of our motor cycles?" Jack took a wild guess at what Ratchet was going to say next.

"Precisely! We're not earthlings! And they're not scientists." Ratchet shook his head in disapproval, Freya went to say something but Optimus beat her to it.

"But the Autobots are their guardians Ratchet," When Optimus began to speak it seemed to have startled Ratchet, Optimus, like Freya, had simply been observing the interactions. " Would it hurt to learn more of Earth by helping our human friends with their, _school work_." The way Optimus said it, sounded extremely alien.

Ratchet gave Optimus a short glare and looked at the ground. "Well, maybe our young friends should learn more of Cybertron." Ratchet grumbled, once again Freya went to say something, this time Raf beat her to it.

"That sounds great!" Raf had the child like excitement that made Freya smile softly.

"Yuck! Boring!" Freya sighed and turned Miko, who was completely against learning about the history of Cybertron.

"Miko!" Freya hoped to the gods that she called out the correct name, when the girl turned to her she knew it was correct and was very thankful. "If you want, you can just listen to the war part of Cybertron's history." Freya had figured Miko out pretty quickly; Freya herself had gone through that stage, of heavy metal rock music, zombie's, war. All that freaky stuff. She didn't miss the grimace on the bots faces, when Miko beamed in giddiness. "_If_ they are comfortable with that." Freya quickly added.

"Maybe in the future." Optimus semi-agreed to what Freya had suggested. Everyone went back to what they were doing rather quickly. Miko continued painting, Jack made finishing touches to his bike, and Raf went to remake his volcano. Lucky he had brought extra newspaper to base. Freya decided to sit back for a bit and let the children continue. If she got too involved, she would take over the projects, then they would have learnt nothing.

Raf's new volcano was finally starting to come into shape, and Bumblebee was whirling and clicking something to him. It fascinated Freya how Raf knew what Bee was saying. It must be some sort of Morse code or something similar.

"Uh-huh… Uh-huh…" Freya tensed up when the bot whipped out some sort of gun. Freya groaned she _really_ had to get use to that. "Really Bumblebee? Then how _do _you get into warrior class?" Bumblebee's speech had gone calmer now. "But I've see you in action you're awesome!" Freya frowned at this. These children should not be seeing anything related to fighting yet, Miko was already crazy.

Bumblebee started beeping again; Freya saw the largest bot here come up behind Bumblebee and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I second your opinion Raf. But Autobot life cycles are much longer than those of humans, and though it may be hard to believe, our young scout… still has much to experience." Freya only seemed to come to true realization, at how young this yellow bot was. If she were to guess she would say around damn fifteen in human years.

Freya wanted to say something but an alarm went off, interrupting her thoughts. This time she was not startled one bit by the new noise. "Exposed energon, and it's on the move." Ratchet said darkly as the bots approached the screen. The blonde woman saw that they all had game faces on. Except Optimus, of coarse, keeping his calm look.

"And if we ain't movin' it. Guess who must be." The large green bot clenched his servo into a fist.

"Decepticons." Arcee answered, just putting it out in the obvious.

"Without Megatron?" Freya made a mental note, after that name being mentioned again, to ask about who this 'Megatron' character was. He seemed extremely important to the other side.

"Unfortunately, Megatron's legacy will live on. As others take his place." Optimus strong voice sounded somewhat distant with grief. He looked up before anyone could catch on. "Autobots you have projects to complete. Ratchet, I may require aid." It didn't shock Freya that the powerful Autobot leader could come up with a plan as fast as he could. Freya sighed and went to go help Raf with applying newspaper to his model volcano.

Ratchet glanced over to the humans. "Science fair is a big part of their grade… perhaps I am better suited to remain behind and… advise." Ratchet suggested.

Optimus gave him an odd look, before Ratchet had been completely against the children doing their science projects in here. But it came to realization that Ratchet simply wanted to make sure that the children didn't ruin the Autobot base. "Very well. Bumblebee! Lets see about this energon in, transit."

No sooner had the volcano come into a proper shape that the two Autobots had left. Ratchet strolled over to them and looked at the volcano. "Wrong! Wrong! That's not how it is done! Hold on I will be back with the proper materials." Freya looked at Raf after Ratchet had left.

"I do not like where this is going." Freya muttered. And Freya was right. Ratchet had completely made a whole new volcano made out of metal, she growled. For the love of god…

Ratchet was mumbling something to himself that no one could hear. Raf standing beneath Ratchet's feat rubbed his hands together. "Um, what is it?"

"You'll find out." Ratchet pretty much blubbered like a fat man, which made Freya, Miko and Jack who she was standing next to, to hold back laughter. All three of them were leaning against the railing of what the humans could use to be at more of an eye level of sorts with the bots.

"But, Ratchet, shouldn't I be doing the work…?" Raf made the mistake of going to touch the volcano, Ratchet seemed like he was going to have some sort of fit.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Just don't touch! And learn!" Ratchet went back to welding the volcano.

"Errr…" Bulkhead started out awkwardly, obviously disturbed by Ratchet's new behavior. "So we're gonna go help Jack and Miko finish theirs…"

"Without my supervision?" Ratchet sound appalled at the thought, this is why Freya limited her helping with Jack if she got to involved she would take over all the projects. "You want them to be right, don't you?" The two bots glanced at each other. Yes they wanted they're charges to be right, but they also wanted them to do it themselves. Ratchet took the silence as a yes. "Then watch! A master! At work!"

"Control freak…" Miko muttered out everybody's thought at that moment.

"Ratchet!" All the bots jumped at Freya's voice, she had not spoken much at all in the time she had been here. Once Freya was sure Ratchet's attention was on her she spoke. "You need to back down a little, and let the kids do this. It's _their_ grade. You're taking over all their projects."

Ratchet glared at Freya, and she knew that he had taken over; there was no way to save him. "I am much older than you by millennia, and you want Jack to be right, don't _you_?"

Freya sighed and shook her head. "I want him to be right… But I also want him to be able to achieve this on his own." Freya mumbled, now, not feeling so confident under the intense gaze of the large sentient being. Nothing more happened at the base happened that day, so Freya had gone back to her sisters house by Arcee.

When Freya had told June, once she had finally come home, about how she was planning on moving to a house around the area. To say the June had been happy was an understatement, June had almost cried from happiness.

Jack was about to leave to the Autobots base, but Freya quickly stopped him. Jack got a 'D' for his project. "Jack, tell Ratchet 'I told him so'. Cause I won't be able to tell him myself as I am about to head out in search for a house." They both smirked, and Jack left.

**[Once again very sorry!]**


	7. Chapter 7

**[First off, I know it's super short, but it's filler too. I am not proud of it. Also this goes the tiniest bit into what Freya had been doing in the past four years she "disappeared". But I had to put something up, as in for celebration of finishing another year of high school! SO HAPPY!]**

Freya observed from the kitchen bench as Roswell, her beautiful cat, ate away the tin food can Freya had purchased from the shops. Her first day of house hunting wasn't all that successful. Since Jasper was a small town there weren't many houses, although a fair handful of people every year leave because they hate the town, it was still difficult. There was one house that Freya practically liked though; it was a rather old house.

It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, living room, kitchen, veranda and her favorite… the basement. She had always loved old homes, it was odd for such a happy woman like her, but Freya adored the smell of old wood. All in all she loved old things. Plus the price for the house was reasonable. It was around $54 900.

A rather loud meow from Roswell brought Freya out of her thoughts. Looking down at her cat he was looking at her with big eyes.

"Nope, ah ah! Those eyes are _not_ working on me this time. You had your food!" Freya covered her eyes, to avoid looking at the cat. Freya heard the sound of Jack's motorcycle, or now known to Freya as Arcee. Jack walked in wearing his uniform from work, Freya realized that's what she needed to do- she needed to organize something with her current work.

"Crap…" She muttered under her breath, Jack didn't hear what she said and came in looking for something to eat in the fridge. Freya glared at him when he pulled out a chocolate bar. "That's not very healthy, Jackson."

He looked frustrated letting out a sigh and taking an agonizingly slow big bite of the chocolate bar. "You sound like Ratchet." His speech was slightly muffled from having a full mouth as he swallowed Jack seemed to remember something. "Oh, by the way, he says to you that 'if we were on Cybertron we would have achieved the highest honors."

Freya scoffed. "Did you tell him this isn't Cybertron?" Freya glanced down to her leg when she felt something touch it; Roswell was nudging her leg with his nose.

"I didn't bother, he doesn't listen." Jack tapped a finger against the bench. "Did you have any luck on the houses?" Freya then started telling Jack about the old house she was in love with and how she really wanted it. Jack gave her a 'are you serious' look. "I didn't think you would be into that type of stuff." Freya sighed with a fond smile.

"It was just the way I grew Jack, I slept in the basement away from everyone." Freya explained calmly, drawing invisible shapes on the kitchen counter thinking about her child hood. Freya shook her head and looked at Jack again. "Excuse me for a moment Jack, I must make a phone call." Jack nodded continuing to eat his chocolate bar.

Jack watched as Freya hurried into 'her room' also known as the spare room. Jack noticed by then she seemed a little… nervous, would be the word he would use if you asked him.

Freya was just about to finish her phone call with a sigh of relief she continued to answer her employer's questions. "Yes sir, of coarse sir, thank you." A small frown crossed Freya's features as she hung up. Freya sighed sliding her phone shut and running a hand through her slightly tangled hair.

He had told her she could work from home if she wanted since she was only a researcher at their facility as long as she reported in every now and then. Her work did move a fair bit, but she was surprised when she heard that they were coming to a town like Jasper. Years ago she had been told that she had an option of getting a job that would earn her heaps of cash each week, she jumped for the chance. The catch was though she had to be fit and go through hard training and none of her research or what she did was to be told to anyone. One thing still baffled Freya though:

Why Jasper?


	8. Chapter 8

**[Hey guys! I have a question to ask you, do you want the chapters longer than this? I know you guys probably do, but sometimes my brain goes into sleep mode halfway through. Also I am planning on starting up another story after I finish this one, which will be a while away. I hope you guys like this chapter even though it isn't very long. Thank you Mercedes Wolfcry for being an amazing beta. Now that my authors note is out of the way enjoy!]**

For the rest of the week Freya had gone back to the real estate agents office, and organized to put the house under contract. The only couple of things left for her to do was sign a couple more documents. She had organized for next week to inspect the house one more time, as to check that the previous owners had not decided to go back and take an oven or something.

Freya as of now was locking up June's home, her sister had trusted Freya with a key to her house, and was heading towards her mini cooper. June was at work, and so was Jack, Freya was bored of being locked up in the same house. So her plan was to go spend some time with the Autobots.

Freya slid into her car with ease, starting up the engine, which gave a small purr, as if agreeing that it was time to go for a drive. The radio burst to life in the middle of a song, "Someone like you" by Adele if Freya's mind served correctly. As Freya pulled through the streets she mumbled the words to the song scanning every road. Wanting to keep it in her memory forever.

Freya finally got to the desert road, where she turned up the volume much more to "Photograph" By Nickleback and sped down the road. Freya didn't dare speed towards the cliff face like Jack had done; she slowed down and came towards it slowly, to her surprise it didn't fold away or anything. How had Jack done it? Was there some sort of key?

Freya stepped out of the light blue vehicle, using her hand to shade her eyes from the harsh sun. She scanned the cliff face. Maybe she was at the wrong- Freya stopped thinking that when the part of the cliff face cracked apart and revealed a tunnel. Freya smiled and stepped back in her car, going down the hall in her car.

When Freya finally pulled to a stop and jumped out of her car, she looked up at Ratchet. "What gives? Why didn't that… door thing open up when I approached it?" Freya demanded placing her hands in hips, in a some-what bossy attitude.

"Well, it's not as if we are going to open the doors of the base up to anyone!" Ratchet snapped back irritably. "Besides," He grumbled turning back to the over sized computers. "We didn't realize it was your vehicle." Ratchet pulled up a photo, or what seemed to be a surveillance camera of a metal thing that seemed frozen.

Freya quickly jogged up the metal steps to get a better view of the screen; she stared at it for a little. It was as if it was, thawing? "Ratchet what is that thing?" Freya took a glance at Ratchet who frowned before she looked back at the thing.

"It's some form of pod, but we cannot find out what it contains while it is frozen." Ratchet shook his head and pulled up something else, which looked like a map of the world with thermal readings.

"Where did you find it?" Ratchet went on explaining how they had detected a signal that came from the artic, where Bumblebee and Bulkhead had retrieved the pod. Freya head snapped towards the sound of pounding footsteps. "Hello Optimus." Freya offered a small wave in the big bots direction.

Optimus gave a small smile. "Freya." Optimus turned to Ratchet, seriousness covering his features. "Ratchet how much longer until we can discover what is held inside the pod." Optimus rumbled Ratchet once again brought up a view of the frozen solid pod.

"A few hours before we can actually gain any access to it." Ratchet grumbled. "But," Ratchet started, bringing up again a map of Earth then focusing of the artic. "We could possibly find some more clues before then if we went to search the area, of which the pod landed."

Optimus nodded. "Understood, I shall need you to request the presence of Arcee." Ratchet gave a nod, and went onto the task, which Optimus had commanded.

"So," Freya began, feeling the slightest bit awkward. Freya, even when she was young, was use to talking a lot. She felt weird not being able to participate in a conversation or just have nothing to add. "Optimus, how have you been?" The large Prime turned to her at his name.

"It has been rather uneventful, with the Decepticons acting with little activity, I have been able to as you humans would put it… relax a little." Freya grinned at how Optimus seemed uncomfortable saying he had been relaxing. "Jack has informed us that you are in the progress of buying a 'house'. How is that going for you?"

Freya smile faltered she sighed and shook her head, pulling her hair back into a pony tail before wrapping a hairband around it, which had previously been on her wrist. "Very frustrating, like buying any house. There are papers to sign, and," Freya shook her head and let out a chuckle. "Just buying a house is stressful, Optimus."

The ground bridge flashed open it's green and blue. Arcee came speeding through. "We shall continue the discussion later?" Optimus said in a questionable tone. He wanted to truly learn more of human culture, and it seemed Freya needed some form of stress relief.

Freya frowned and bit her lip. She wasn't used to putting her burdens on others, she was so use to others coming to her. "Erm… Sure, if you want to." She could only muster up an unsure smile, Optimus nodded and turned to Arcee who had now transformed.

"Jack's not going to be happy that he has to carpool. What did you need me for?" Arcee walked closer to Optimus, who turned towards the large screen.

"You and I will be going to the location of where the pod had landed." Optimus explained. "It is best we find out as much as possible on this craft, possibly before it can open." Arcee nodded in understanding.

"When do we head out?"

Optimus thought for a moment. "Heading out as soon as possible, would be the wisest option. If the pod is a trap, we might be able to stop it prior." Arcee and Ratchet nodded.

"If that is so, I am going to need to run a vitals check on you both." They both nodded, Freya followed them over to watch as Ratchet checked their vitals. He mumbled a few things here and there.

No one spoke a word.

"Alright," Freya jumped at the loud noise. "You two are both fit enough to go." Arcee seemed happy to go.

"Why are you so pumped up, Arcee?"

"As much as I love the company of Jack, I am ready for some exploration duty." Arcee went and joined Optimus next to the ground bridge. Ratchet had activated it, making its green and blue shine brightly.

"Arcee and I are ready to go find out the origin of our artic find." Optimus stated, Ratchet started typing into this thing that confused Freya a little too much to even ask.

"Only until your sensors sound," Whatever Ratchet had been typing in her finished, and where Optimus and Arcee's Autobots symbols were flashed a light blue. "Remember once your core temperatures drop into the blue zone, system failures are likely. They're eminent."

Before Optimus or Arcee even took a step there was loud revving came from the tunnel, which was the only direct way to the outside world. The familiar green and yellow vehicles came to a skidding stop and three familiar faces appeared.

"Miss us doc bot?" Freya grinned widely at how Ratchet groaned in annoyance.

"Shouldn't they be in school?" He seemed to be asking Freya since he had turned towards her.

"No Ratchet, they have two days of school every week. And besides! They can't be that bad Ratchet, they just make things more… lively!" Ratchet scoffed at Freya but turned away.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here," Jack voice was actually slightly shocked which Freya rolled her eyes at, which she could offer the best response without swearing horribly in front of Raf. "Speaking of things unexpected," Jack turned to Arcee and began to walk over. "I wasn't expecting a carpool, what gives Arcee?"

"Tag team Jack it's my turn for, exploration duty."

Jack crossed his arms. "Too bad. It's a beautiful day for a ride-" Jack didn't get a chance to finish his sentence.

"-Jack you are not going with Arcee!" Freya exclaimed, Jack pulled a look at Freya of one of shock, and even slight betrayal.

"Oh please! Do not tell me you are going to go all mom mode one me!" Freya laughed light heartedly at Jack's distress.

"No, Jack, you know that's not me. But you know I love the cold and all, but they're going to the artic… So you shall be staying." Jack didn't even hesitate to agree, he hated the cold, so he just agreed and walked away. Raf on the other hand…

"The artic? I've always wanted to see snow." Freya felt sad for Raf, like most kids he always had that small dwindle on hope in his voice.

"I would invite you along Rafael, but the conditions are to extreme. Even for we Autobots." Great, Freya thought, he gave a better explanation than she did and it was her home planet.

You could see how Raf was let down by what he had been told, lucky he was mature for his age. "I understand." He said with a small shrug.

Optimus turned towards the ground bridge but stopped, taking a last look at Raf. "But… I will bring you back a snow ball." Freya still watching, giggled hysterically only hearing a brief 'that would be awesome' from Raf.

Freya giggles started to die down, and began to walk where the children were heading, to see what they actually did here. She missed the mini explosion that came from the ground bridge activation system, and Ratchet's grumbling.

Miko's Japanese accent drifted to Freya's ears. "So what do you guys think we should do today?" She got closer and saw Bumblebee hold his hands out like he was holding a remote and beeped rapidly.

"Video game tournament! Last one standing wins!" Freya watched as Raf hopped around a little bit before he sat down.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee. Here now!" Ratchet's voice grabbed the attention of everyone, the two headed over to where Ratchet was. Raf waved at Bumblebee, as he blindly searched for the remote. But Miko got them first.

Miko held a remote out to Jack. "Prepare to be destroyed!" She taunted.

Jack sighed. "Yeah not really my thing, Miko." Freya rolled her eyes.

"Are you still being a sore loser to when I beat you in Call of Duty?" Jack glared at his Aunt before he snatched the remote out of Miko's hand.

"Bring it."

Raf, on the other hand, looked sad. "Hey Raf you want to show me around or something?" Freya offered, hoping it would maybe bring up his spirits.

Raf looked up with a smile. "Yeah, sure." Jack and Miko didn't even notice them leave.


End file.
